Scrooge
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Just a little bit of Christmas fluff to be enjoyed. Snape is acting even meaner in the run up to Christmas and just about every student, excepting the Slytherins has something to say about it. Based off the Muppet song Scrooge.


_Author's note. Just a bit of Christmas fluff, I hope you all enjoy. I hope everyone enjoys Christmas and their holidays, I know I will. _

_I would recommend checking out this song, it's a lot of fun._

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Muppet's 'Scrooge' song from a Muppet's Christmas Carol._

_Enjoy and please review._

"I can't believe this," Ron grumbled as he and his friends trooped out of the Potions classroom. "He actually wants us to brew a bloody over the Christmas break, how is that fair?"

"Well, it will be good experience," Hermione defended tiredly, knowing what Ron's next words would be.

"Yeah, if we could pick which three days we could do this on," Ron said angrily. "But the git wants us to hand in our Potion the day after Boxing Day. Seriously Hermione, how is that fair, we could easily do this any other time during our break but which three days does he pick?"

"One that needs attending to every five hours," Harry added grimly, if Snape hadn't forced them to do this over those certain three days, he might have relished the challenge. He knew Hermione would normally as well, they were getting to do this on their own and prior experience had shown that Potion making was good as long as Snape wasn't in the room.

And while no Hogwart's student, except for someone like Percy or Hermione, enjoyed getting any sort of homework, at least this was a practical challenge which gave them a good excuse to keep strange hours. But no, only Snape could spoil what should have been a new and exciting experience.

"I don't want to spend my Christmas in a horrible damp dungeon," Ron was just grumbling as Hermione suddenly gave them a sharp nudge and indicated the classroom door which had just swung open.

Snape swept out of his potions classroom, giving the trio a nasty sneer which he always reserved for them. Thankfully, he didn't actually say anything to them, just continued past them as they flattened themselves against the wall. No one liked to have Snape walking behind them, you never knew what he might do or say.

"_When a cold wind blows it chills you," _Harry muttered darkly. _"Chills you to the bone,"_

"_But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart," _Hermione agreed with a sigh._ "Like years of being alone,"_

"_It paints you with indifference," _Ron added with a grimace. _"Like a lady paints with rouge," _

"_And the worst of the worst," _Harry grumbled.

"_The most hated and cursed," _Hermione said, exhaling.

"_Is the one that we call Snape," _Ron said as he friends agreed._ "(yeah)" _

They looked ahead to where Snape was now impatiently brushing past some more students.

"_Unkind as any," _Neville murmured with a shiver.

"_And the wrath of many," _Seamus added, glaring at the Professor's back.

"_This is that Professor Severus Snape," _Dean said tiredly.

"_Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug," _the Gryffindors all chorused. _"There goes Mr. Grim,"_

"_If they gave a prize for bein' mean, the winner would be him," _Lavender declared tearfully as Snape pushed past her, knocking her nice bag onto the damp dungeon floor.

"_Oh, Snapey loves his potions," _Parviti said with a sniff. _'Cause he thinks it gives him power,"_

"_If he became a flavour you can bet he would be sour," _the Weasley twin muttered, leaning against a pillar as their least favourite Professor swept past.

"_Yuk!" _the younger Gryffindor exclaimed in revulsion, passing the two who were on a study break, or were meant to be.

"_There goes Mr. Skinflint," _Ron growled, spotting some Slytherins lurking up ahead, including his least favourite next to Snape, Malfoy with his goons.

"_There goes Mr. Greed," _Harry added as they past Malfoy who didn't seem bothered by their comments against his Head of House.

"_The undisputed master of," _Malfoy sneered proudly._ "The underhanded deed,"_

The trio rolled their eyes as Hermione said disapprovingly.

"_He bullies us folks so much," _causing Ron to mumble something about 'understatement.'

"_In his dark and drafty classroom,"_

"_As poor folk live in misery," _Harry couldn't help but complain, it was bad enough a maniac wanted to kill him without Snape always having a go at him.

"_It's even worse for Lions," _Neville said with another shudder as they exited the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall. The place was of course crowded, although most seemed to be Hufflepuffs whose classes had been much closer. Some of the Hufflepuff girls began to murmur softly as Snape went by them.

"_He must be so lonely," _Hannah sighed.

"_He must be so sad," _Susan lamented as Alice Tolipan added.

"_He goes to extremes," _

Snape shoved a First year out of his way that almost fell flat on his face.

"_To convince us he's bad," _Megan Jones said sadly.

"_He's really a victim of fear and of pride," _the four Hufflepuff girls now said together as Snape paused to behind two young students who were giggling over something.

"_Look close and there must be a sweet man inside_—(Snape smacked both students over thehead before continuing)-_Naaaah!"_

And now the Ravenclaws had joined in.

"_There goes Mr. Outrage," _Su Li hissed to her friend Padma who replied sardonically.

"_There goes Mr. Sneer,"_

"_He has no time for friends or fun," _Michael Corner muttered to Terry Boot who only said.

"_His anger makes that clear,"_

"_Don't ask him for a favour 'Cause his nastiness increases," _Morag McDougal said softly, making sure the horrible teacher didn't hear her.

"_No crust of bread for those in need," _Luna said vaguely, although she may have been talking about her own lunch.

The Gryffindors made their way to their Table, hearing their fellows complaining about the cruel and unfair Snape.

"_No cheeses for us meeses," _Colin Creevey said sadly.

"_There goes Mr. Heartless," _Patricia Stimpson muttered to Kenneth Towler who agreed with a single comment of.

"_There goes Mr. Cruel,"_

"_He never gives," _Angelina said in a not so quite tone as Alicia said.

"_He only takes,"_

"_He lets this hunger rule," _Lee cut in with this cheerful comment.

"_If bein' mean's a way of life you practice and rehearse," _this comment was from Hermione of all people, but even she couldn't deny what a Scrooge Snape was.

"_Then all that work is paying off 'Cause Snape is getting worse," _Harry said darkly as Ron added.

"_Every dayIn every way,"_

"_Snape is getting worse," _Harry finished, sharing a frustrated look with his two friends. Christmas didn't promise to be very merry this year.

"Mister Potter," Snape suddenly said just as everyone was sitting down for lunch. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"What for?" Harry couldn't help but replying outrage.

"For speaking out of turn," Snape replied with a smirk.

Harry sat down heavily, as Ron looked grumpy and Hermione sympathetic, and muttered.

"Humbug!"

_Author's note. Those familiar with the song will notice I changed a few of the lyrics, just so they would fit with Snape. Hope it works and I hope you all enjoyed this, please tell me if you did. It should be noted that Alice Tolipan and Megan Jones are named students whose names appeared on the Dumbledore's Army list. Others are confirmed Hogwarts students._


End file.
